


Чересчур

by Lori_Jane



Series: 2018 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: Иногда Хэнк забывает, насколько Коннор сильнее обычного человека.





	Чересчур

Иногда Хэнк забывает, насколько Коннор сильнее обычного человека. Конечно, он не может поднимать машины в лучших традициях Супермена (разве что приподнять способен на секунду-другую), но вполне выдерживает вес здорового мужика под два метра ростом и даже бровью не ведет.

— Не волнуйся, Хэнк, я тебя не уроню. — Коннор улыбается. — Обхвати меня ногами, пожалуйста, так будет удобнее.

Хэнк падения не боится — хотя, признаться, то, что его руки связаны за спиной, дает повод для волнения, — но боится собственной беззащитности. 

Успокаивает только мысль, что если бы Коннор действительно хотел навредить, то уже давно бы это сделал.

Он силен. Он может легко сломать человеку что-нибудь. Например, шею. 

Хэнк послушно обхватывает талию Коннора ногами и думает о том, что его возбуждают немного не те мысли.

— Хорошо. — Коннор одной рукой придерживает его, другой — пристраивает свой член, чтобы не промахнуться. Казусы уже случались. — На счет три я введу пенис и сделаю шаг назад. Стена больше не будет тебе опорой, останусь только я. Ты мне доверяешь, Хэнк?

Он кивает.

— Я рад. Раз. — Он подхватывает Хэнка и делает шаг назад, явно наслаждаясь неразборчивым за кляпом, но вполне читаемым «Эй, какого хрена?» — Два...

Коннор врет очень по-человечески. 

Хэнк чувствует, как его тело, лишившись полноценной опоры, начинает само медленно опускаться на член.

Он недовольно мычит через кляп и красноречиво дергает плечами.

— Три. — Коннор улыбается еще шире и насаживает Хэнка полностью, так сказать, до упора.

Член Коннора анатомически подходит идеально — кажется, после стольких проб и ошибок им все-таки удалось подобрать оптимальные размер и форму, — но сейчас для Хэнка все несколько... чересчур.

Он прикусывает кляп, чтобы подавить стон, и невольно хмурится.

— Все показатели в рамках нормы, — отчитывается Коннор. Этот засранец даже имитацию дыхания не ускоряет ради приличия. — Если что-то пойдет не так, я сразу прекращу, Хэнк. Помни, я не причиню тебе боли, если ты не попросишь этого сам.

«Просто замолкни и начни уже двигаться, ради всего святого», — хочет сказать Хэнк, но не может.

К счастью для него, Коннор, кажется, умеет читать мысли. 

— Мне нравится выражение твоего лица. — Коннор чуть наклоняет голову набок, размеренно поднимая и опуская Хэнка, чуть двигая бедрами навстречу.

Хэнк прижимается лбом к плечу Коннора, чтобы лишить его возможности смотреть. Тот в отместку в разы ускоряет темп, и Хэнк уже не может сдержаться. Стонет, радуясь наличию кляпа, чувствуя, как подступает тот самый постыдный оргазм «без рук».

— На этом... образце слишком много датчиков. — Судя по прерывистому голосу, для Коннора это тоже не самая легкая прогулка. — Надолго меня не хватит. Нужно... отрегулировать в дальнейшем.  
Всякий раз Хэнк мечтает о том, чтобы Коннор кончил раньше — и сегодня, похоже, он подходит к этой грани опасно близко, — но этого не происходит. 

— Ты так сжимаешь меня, — выдыхает Коннор ему на ухо. — Это приятно. Это заводит еще сильнее. 

Этих простых слов и очередного бодрого толчка Хэнку хватает, чтобы дойти до оргазма.

Коннор снова прижимает его к стене. Освободив одну руку, он заставляет Хэнка поднять голову и целует через кляп.

— Тебе хорошо. — Коннор констатирует очевидное. — Мне тоже.

Хэнк чувствует, как член внутри него начинает вибрировать, изливая имитацию спермы, о полезных свойствах которой Коннор прожужжал ему все уши.

Интересно, тоже наврал?

— В следующий раз я хочу, чтобы ты тоже себя увидел. — Коннор осторожно укладывает Хэнка на кровать и ловко, в несколько движений, освобождает от веревок. — Обязательно закажу зеркало в полный рост и подберу другую позицию для лучшего эффекта.

Хэнк представляет, как... Нет, не представляет. 

Изо всех сил не представляет.

— Давай немного сбавим обороты, а? — просит он, вынимая, наконец, кляп изо рта. — Я сыграю в ящик от такой активной сексуальной жизни.

— Я подумаю над этим.

Коннор улыбается, и Хэнк знает, что абсолютно и совершенно точно сдастся, если он попросит. А он попросит рано или поздно.

— Хренов андроид.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Хэнк.


End file.
